That Night
by kdo xx forever
Summary: That night was the night that everything changed...Mostly I remember it has the night that Harry Potter left and never came back.. GinnyHarry pairing.


**That Night**

**Authors Note: Hey yall! I hope everyone likes this one-shot! I needed a break from my L/J fic (Lily and James: Their Summer of Love) cause I'm having a minor case of writers block for that one. I know this one is not a very happy one but I like it and I feel like it needed to be written. Enjoy! xoxox, Riley.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related...too bad, huh?_

One-Shot

-------------------------

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room that night.He had come back to Hogwarts with Ron

and Hermione the night before, dirty and bleeding. They had found the other four Horcruxes.

There was only one left--the one in Voldemorts own body.

His raven black hair was just as untidy as usual and his eyes--those eyes. A startling emerald

green, that used to hold so much emotion. Now that both Sirius and Dumbledore were gone

those eyes weren't filled with much besides hate, anger, and--the worst of all--saddness. Right

now those green orbs were flickering with the reflection of the fire burning in the grate. That's all

he'd been doing lately...staring. Staring at nothing and lost in his own thoughts. Hogwarts wasn't

the same without Dumbledore and it hadn't been the same without Harry, Hermione and Ron

either. Everything had been so quiet and sad. And now they were finally back but they would

soon leave again. I had no idea that it would be that night.

That was the night it all happened.

That night I realized that Harry James Potter meant everything to me. I didn't love him the way that I loved anyone else. He was different. I was _in _love with him. He was my hopes, my dreams, my confidant, my future..my life. But he had pushed me away. He didn't want me to get hurt but I think it hurt him to be near me. To hurt him was the last thing I wanted to do.

He barely spoke to anyone anymore, since he's been back. They only came back in the first place so that they could learn more spells and more defenses. But I knew that Harry came back in hopes that Hermione and Ron would stay..and maybe to say goodbye to me.

No such luck. Of course he hadn't wanted Hermione and Ron to go with him to fight Voldemort. That wouldn't stop them though. They would go anyways no matter what he said or did. They wouldn't go with him at first though. Harry would gather some supplies that the Ministry would allow him and then Ron and Hermione would meet him back at Grimmauld Place. Harry felt he had to be there one last time. Although Sirius hated it, Harry wanted to hang onto the memories that the two had at the place.

I understood why he didn't want me to go or why we couldn't be together, and I accepted it--not that I wanted to.

That night was also the night Harry decided to leave. I hadn't a clue. He hadn't told me that they would be leaving again so soon. Neither did Ron or Hermione. I guess they knew it would hurt me. I had to say good bye to him before he left, no matter what I did to do it.

It was at dusk that I saw him walking along the Hogwarts Grounds. Rain was rolling down the window I was staring out of. I could see is soaked form gingerly walking. Then I knew. That might have been the only time I had to tell him how I felt.

I ran. As fast as I could, I ran out of the common room, through the corridors, and out the Hogwarts doors, chasing him.

"Harry! HARRY!" I shouted loudly through the pounding rain. He wouldn't answer me. He didn't even turn around. The dark clouds were rolling with thunder and the rain poured down in blinding sheets. I was soaked from head to toe and shivering. Why wouldn't he let me say good bye? Didn't I matter to him?

The rain was cold against my skin as Harry kept walking acting as if I wasn't even there. Salty tears were running freely down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Harry! Please stop, Harry--I LOVE YOU!"

I screamed the last words through choked sobs.

At this Harry abruptly turned and looked at me. His eyes had changed. They were no longer empty and full of hurt as they had been when Dumbledore had gone. They were now light and alive, but also--sad and regretting.

In less than a second he was pressed so close against my body, I didn't know where his stopped and mine began. I could feel his heart beating against mine, in perfect rhythm. I felt so lightheaded and happy. Is all I knew was that we were together and he was kissing me like no one has ever kissed me before. I felt all his hurt and pain, his happiness and love--everything.

For what seemed like only a few moments we were a mingle of lips, tongues, and arms that never wanted to let go. He broke the kiss first, then looking into my eyes and running a hand lovingly through my now soaked auburn hair, told me he loved me.

My heart lifted and my eyes lit up. For a miraculous and heart-soaring moment I thought he would stay. We would get rid of Voldemort, get married, have children, and then--

"I'll come back, Gin. I promise."

Then he kissed my forehead and turned around. He was still going. He was still going to fight.

With a cry I began running after him again, before a pair of strong arms held me back.

"Harry! NO! HARRY!", I pleaded, the sobs coming back and wracking my body, as I struggled with everything I had to release his grip.

"Ron! Let me go! HARRY!"

Ron was whispering soft, soothing things in my ear. "He'll be back Gin, he'll be okay...we all will."

"NO! HARRY! Please.." My voice shrunk so that I could barely hear myself. I struggled until I couldn't see him anymore. Nothing except the grounds before me.

Shrinking to the ground, I cried. Exhausted and heart broken, I lay there, holding onto Ron as if he was a life jacket in an ocean, sobbing until I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Finally, I passed out. Ron carried me to the hospital wing and a couple hours later when I woke up, found nothing but two notes--one from Ron and one from Hermione. They'd left already. As the memories of earlier came back, I was sent into a whole other frenzy of sobs.

That was the night that Voldemort was killed.

That was also the same night that Harry Potter died.

_Flashback_

_Someone was walking up the grounds, carrying someone else with black hair. It was Ron and Hermione! They were back! Why were they back so soon? I guess they found Voldemort...But Hermione and Ron were..crying? Wait--where was Harry?_

_I gasped and my whole body turned cold with fear. The body. The black hair. Hermione sobbing. No this wasn't happening. I'd seen him only a couple hours ago. He couldn't be--_

_I ran like I'd only done once before which, coincidentally, had been earlier that day. _

_'He's only been hurt..' I kept reminding herself as I reached the grounds, running towards Ron and Hermione. _

_Panting slightly I looked questioningly at her, but Hermione just shook her head. I was too scared to look down at the boy--no the man I had come to love. Looking up at Ron first with wide, fearful eyes, he just looked away with a pained expression._

_"Voldemort's dead...they're wands connected again...both with the Avada Kedavra and then--they both died..."_

_My breath caught in her throat as Ron set Harry's body down. I froze. I couldn't believe it._

_"N-no. He's just hurt..Get up Harry!" I yelled, falling beside his body. This wasn't happening. It _couldn't _be happening. He had promised me._

_"HARRY! GET UP!" I screamed furiously pouding the ground with my fists. He wasn't dead! He wasn't! He couldn't be! _

_Ron put an arm around me as Hermione sobbed into her hands. I just pushed him away. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want to hear his voice. I didn't want to see him. I wanted to see Harry. I wanted to hear Harry. I wanted to touch Harry._

_"Don't touch me!" I screamed, my voice breaking as tears poured down my cheeks for the second time that day._

_"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!" I shouted over and over again. I'd never hurt this bad. Never. All the pain I felt I cant even put into words._

_"Ginny he's gone!" Hermione said as best she could through her sobs._

_I wanted to hit her. How could she say that? How could she say that her best friend was dead?_

_Gasping again, I looked down at the lifeless body before me. He had a bloody gash in the side of his face and there was a long cut down his arm. His hair was matted with blood and there was dirt all over him. His eyes were closed and there was no movement from him._

_With another sob, I collapsed on top of the form. _

_"No! No! Harry, you promised me! You promised that you would come back and you broke your promise!" I screamed into Harry's chest._

_Ron and Hermione were now holding eachother, tears running down both their cheeks as they watched me._

_"You promised me...you promised me Harry.." I whispered this over and over, not moving. I couldn't deal with this. Lifting my face I touched his, wanting to remember every detail of his face until finally my fingers rested on his scar. _

_"I love you.." I whispered before kissing his scar, the part of him that hurt him so much but made him who he is...was. Harry Potter was gone. And I would never see him again. We were supposed to last forever.._

_I guess nothing lasts forever.._

_End Flashback_

That's the story of what happened, and that's why I'm here today. That is why I am at Harry Potters' funeral.

As I see the casket and place my rose on it tears run silently down my cheeks.

That night was the night that everything changed. It was the night that I realized my love for Harry. It was the night he exclaimed his love for me. It was the night Voldemort died. But most of all I remember it as the night Harry Potter, 'The Boy I Loved' left and never came back.

------------------

**Hey yall. I hope everyone liked this one even though it was really sad! Please review! Love yall!**

**xoxoxox**

**Riley**


End file.
